Kick One-Shots!
by jackandkimkickwriter
Summary: One-shots all about KICK! I will eventually go through the entire alphabet, it will just be out of order.
1. The Accident

_**The Accident**_

_**Jack's POV**_

I was in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for news on my girlfriend, Kim. I was pacing back and forth, worrying about all the possibilities. "Jack, calm down, she's going to be fine." "How do you know Jerry?" He looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. "Dear God, please let my Kimmy be okay. I know I'm not the best soldier for you, but I really care about Kim. She's an amazing person and I'd be willing to give up everything just so she's okay. Please, she's my everything. I need her." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. My cousin and Kim's best friend, Gracie, came over and hugged me, "Jack, she'll be fine." Then I heard something, "Kimberly?" The nurse said. I walked up to her quickly and said, "How is she? Is she okay? Can I see her?" "You can go see her if you want. But be quiet." Now I was kind of nervous because she didn't tell me she was okay. I walked into the room and saw Kim lying there, reading a magazine. "Hey Kim, how are you feeling?" She looked over at me and her eyes lit up, "Jack! Ow." She said, "What is it Kim!?" she spoke in a very soft voice, "Nothing Jack, my ribs hurt when I yelled your name." I ran over to her and sat down in the chair next to her hospital bed. I hated seeing her hooked up to all these machines. "Did the doctor tell you what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her hand into mine, rubbing my thumb across the back of it. "Broken ribs and 3 fractured bones in my foot. Plus a deep cut on my leg." I frowned, "Man Kim, if I would've known that this would happen, I wouldn't have let you leave school alone." "Don't blame yourself Jack; it's not your fault." I leaned over to her and kissed her cheek remembering that horrible call.

_**Flashback**_

_Jack, _Policeman

_Hello?_

Hello, is this Jackson Brewer?

_Yes, this is Jack Brewer, who is this?_

I am policeman Robert Baxter.

_Why are you calling me?_

Before she fell unconscious, a girl who I am guessing is your girlfriend, her name's Kimberly, said 'Jack.' We unlocked her phone, and found your number. She got in a car accident and is on her way to the hospital right now.

_WHAT!?_

She has a lot of damage that we can see, and they're bringing her to the hospital as we speak.

_Please sir, just tell me what hospital and if she's hurt badly._

She is at The Hospital of Los Angeles.

_Okay._

_**I said the last part tearing up. I couldn't believe it. Kim was in a car accident. I drove as quickly as I could to the hospital, and waited there for 5 hours. During that time I called the guys and Gracie.**_

"Jack, are you okay?" I was snapped out of my thought when I heard Kim's soft, unsteady voice. It brought a tear out of my eye, "I'm fine Kim, I'm glad I'm able to be right here by your side." She smiled and leaned up to me, kissing my cheek slightly. "I hate being so weak, it's like I can't take care of myself." I couldn't stand to see her unhappy, "Kim, don't think of it like that, just know that you're lucky. Know that I love you. I prayed for you right before the nurse came out. I was really worried. But you're alright. A little beaten up, but your fine Kim, I'm sure you'll be able to come home in a few days." She smiled weakly and closed her eyes. I left the room, and told the doctor she was asleep, and then I went back into Kim's room, because I wasn't leaving her alone. She quietly asked if I could lay with her, and after the nurse nodded, I got next to her and let her cuddle into me. Soon enough, the gang came in. "Oh my gosh, what's wrong with her Jack?" Gracie asked, concerned for her best friend. "Broken ribs, 3 fractured bones in her foot, and a deep cut in leg." She gasped and ran over to Kim. "I love you Kim." Jerry walked up to Gracie as she started tearing up and pulled her out of the room. Milton and Eddie ran up to her and kissed her forehead, saying, "We love you Kim." As they said that she turned and they left, she slightly gasped. "What is it Kim?" She relaxed in my arms a bit, "Nothing Jack, when I turned it just hurt me a little." I relaxed and she said, "Jack, who's taking care of Alex and Max?" Alex is my 5 year old sister, and Max is 2. "Don't worry about them Kimmy, they're with somebody. Right now, I'm worrying about you and only you." She giggled slightly, which I could tell put her in a little pain. The nurse came in, looked at Kim and me and said, "Kimberly?" I stood up immediately, "Hello Jackson, now Kimberly," Kim cringed at her full name, "Kim, please." The nurse smiled and said, "Sorry, Kim, you can go home today, as long as you have somebody who can help you get around and do everyday tasks that will be harder for you, with all these injuries. I'm guessing that'd be you?" She said as I nodded. They pulled in a wheelchair and a pair of crutches. "Now Kim, your ribs should be better is about a month, but your foot won't be better for a little over 6 months. So you have to use the wheelchair until your ribs heal, and then you can use the crutches when they heal." "Thank you nurse, can I go now?" The nurse nodded and said, "Yes, but you can't put too much wait on yourself, so I suggest that Jack helps you get in and out of the wheelchair when need be." She nodded as I picked her up, carefully lifting her to the wheelchair, the nurse looked at me, "Next time Jack, be sure to support her back more and keep her foot still. Supporting her back is for her ribs, and keeping her foot still is for the fractured bones." I nodded and we left. We took the 2 hour drive back to Seaford, Kim sitting on my lap. "Thank you Jack." "Anything for you Kimmy." She smiled and fell asleep.


	2. Best Song Ever

_**Best Song Ever**_

_**Jack's POV**_

_**Maybe it's the way she walked**__**  
**__**Straight into my heart and stole it**_

Kim had a way of doing that to me. The moment she came into my life, she stole my heart. She knows she has me wrapped around her finger._**  
**__**Through the door and past the guards**__**  
**__**Just like she already owned it**_

She just walked right past the locks on my heart, and I've always known, Kim owns my heart_**  
**__**I said, "Can you give it back to me?"**__**  
**__**She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!"**_

No matter how much I try, and try to keep my heart to myself, I eventually just give in, and let Kim have my heart._**  
**__**And we danced all night to**__**  
**__**The best song ever**_

I remember one night, we turned the music up as loud as we could, and we just danced._**  
**__**We knew every line**__**  
**__**Now I can't remember **_

_**How it goes but I know**__**  
**__**That I won't forget her**_

I don't exactly remember what the song was, or how it went, but I knew it that night. It was amazing. I know, that I won't forget her, or that night._**  
**__**'Cos we danced all night to**__**  
**__**The best song ever**_

That song was the best. It brought about a lot for our relationship._**  
**__**I think it went oh, oh, oh**__**  
**__**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**I think it goes... Woo!**_

It was just an all around amazing night with my favorite person._**  
**__**Said her name was Kimberly Crawford**__**  
**__**And her daddy was a dentist**__**  
**__**Said I had a dirty mouth**__**  
**__**But she kissed me like she meant it**_

I had my first kiss with Kim that night, it led to many more. And that kiss, was the reason, Kim is now y girlfriend._**  
**__**I said, "Can I take you home with me?"**__**  
**__**She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!"**___

For the longest time, she would deny the crush she had on me, and we were strictly best friends. But that night changed everything._**  
**__**You know, I know, you know**__**  
**__**I'll remember you**_

She knows, no matter where life takes us, she'll always be in my heart._**  
**__**And I know, you know, I know**__**  
**__**You'll remember me**_

And I know, I'm going t be in her heart wherever she goes._**  
**__**You know, I know, you know**__**  
**__**I'll remember you**_

I'll never forget my beautiful Kim; she'll be with me for eternity. And as she's sitting on my lap right now, that's all we're talking about; that one night._**  
**__**I know, you know,**__**  
**__**I hope you'll remember**__**  
**__**How we danced**_

We'll both remember how wild we were, how much fun we had, and how we became an item that night._**  
**__**How we danced**__**  
**__**How we danced all night**__**  
**__**To the best song ever**_

That song to this day, is the BEST song EVER._**  
**_


	3. Chat Rooms

_**Chat Rooms**_

_**Kim has logged on**_

_**Jerry has logged on**_

_**Milton has logged on**_

**Kim: Hey guys!**

**Milton: Hey Kim**

**Jerry: Sup blondie.**

_**Jack has logged on**_

**Kim: Jerry, I will rip your ears off and glue them back on upside-down**

**Jack: Woah Kimmy, what'd Jerry do this time?**

**Milton: He called her blondie**

**Jack: Not a smart move Jerry, she's a killer ;)**

**Kim: Oh whatever Jack, can you come over?**

**Milton: What about Jerry and me?**

**Jerry: Yeah! What about us?**

**Jack: Sure, be over in five Kimmy :)**

**Kim: Because my mom likes him and my sister wants to see him. Milton, my mom feels unintelligent around you, and Jerry my sister hates you.**

**Jerry: WHAT!?**

**Jack: Jerry, do us all a favor and just forget about it.**

**Kim: Yeah, I like Jack better than all you guys! Love you two, but Jack's my best friend.**

**Jack: Oh, so you like me the best?**

**Kim: Oh God help me**

**Jack: I'm just kidding Kimmy**

**Jerry: Oh Jack, you finally going to ask Kim out?**

**Jack: Why would I ask her out?**

**Jerry: I don't even know why you would want to date her anyway**

**Kim: Oh…**

_**Kim has logged off**_

**Jack: Great Jerry! You see what you've done! I was going to ask her out later on in the day, but with your stupid mouth, I saw her run into the woods. She better still be my best friend or I'm coming after you and you're not going to like it.**

**Jerry: Why would you want to date Kim anyway?**

**Jack: Jerry, you're just asking for it. As soon as I get done with Kim, I'm coming o hurt you because you hurt her bad.**

**Jerry: Por favor, ayúdame a este cinturón negro me va a matar!**

_**Jack has logged off**_

**Milton: Translation please?**

**Jerry: Please help me; this black belt is going to kill me!**

I ran into the forest after Kim. "Kimmy!?" I screamed searching everywhere. I found her silently crying by a tree. I went over to her and pulled her onto my lap. "Why would you want to be here with me? Apparently I'm not dating material." My heart sank, "Kimmy, you're perfect. Jerry's an idiot. He loves you, but he's not the most sensitive guy. But I already told him I'm coming for him as soon as I know my Kimmy's alright." I wiped her tears and she said, "But Jack, I love you. More than like a best friend. When you said 'why would I ask her out,' my heart dropped. Because I love a guy who doesn't love me back." My eyes widened, "No, no, no Kimmy. You have it all wrong. I love you. I love you so much; I was going to ask you out when I went over to your house. Kimmy, you're beautiful, amazing, funny, independent, strong, and a fighter. Will you be mine?" She nodded and pulled me into a kiss. I got up and started to walk away. "Where you going Jack?" She asked sounding so adorable, "Oh, going to kill Jerry." "Can I come?" "You can help!"

_**Jack has logged on**_

_**Kim has logged on**_

**Kim: Hey Milton! Jerry.**

**Jerry: What did I do mamacita? **

**Kim: Don't call me that Jerry.**

**Jerry: What? Mamacita? Then we'll go back to blondie.**

**Jack: Jerry, we're already on your doorstep, ready to beat you up for hurting Kim. Don't dig a deeper hole, bro.**

**Jerry: Help!**

**Milton: I'm sorry Jerry, Jack's right. You're just digging yourself much deeper into this mess because Jack LOVES Kim.**

**Jack: Milton shut up before I come to your house to.**

**Jerry: Why Jack, don't you.**

**Jack: Well yea, but there is a time and a place for us to be talking about this, and this is not the time.**

**Milton: Yea sorry Jack, you're correct again!**

**Kim: Guys, I'm still here…**

**Jerry: All I'm saying is-**

**Jack: Oh shut up! Jerry, I can't believe Gracie is still going out with you!**

**Grace has logged on**

**Grace: Heyyy**

**Jack: Oh good, I have a question for you, Grace.**

**Grace: Oh God help me**

**Kim: Jack wants to know how you could possibly still be going out with Jerry, and to be truthful, I want to know too.**

**Grace: Why? He's one lucky boy, because I don't know**

* * *

_**Well, that's a wrap! Comment what 'D' should be! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Facebook

_**Kim Crawford: **__Best Day Ever! _

_**Jack Brewer and 59 others like this**_

_**Donna 'Pretty Girl' Tobin: **__Nobody cares about your life_

_**Kim Crawford: **__Haha, you thought that could hurt me, how cute! I got a good laugh out of it. Thanks Donna!_

_**Donna Tobin: **__Whatever Crawfish_

_**Kim Crawford: **__Okay, try to remember this; it's Crawford. C-R-A- W-F-O-R-D. Not Crawfish. It's Crawl like a baby, Ford like the car. Thanks._

_**Jack Brewer, Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick, Grace Martinez and 124 others like this comment**_

_**Donna Tobin: **__Whatever_

_**Jack Brewer: **__Okay, let's all take a moment out of our days to appreciate all the fake girls. Okay, sorry, nobody appreciates them. Thanks!_

_**Kim Crawford, Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick, Grace Brewer, and 178 others like this. Donna Tobin dislikes this.**_

_**Jerry Martinez - Grace Brewer: **__Hey Gracie, wanna go out?_

_**Grace Brewer: **__In your dreams, little man._

_**Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer like this comment**_

_**Jerry Martinez: **__Every night._

_** Jack Brewer: **__Jerry, she's my sister!_

_**Kim Crawford: **__I just want to say, that I have the BEST boyfriend ever. Okay? Alright xoxo_

_**Jack Brewer likes this, Donna Tobin dislikes this**_

_**Jack Brewer: **__Donna, can you do me a favor and like, leave me and my girlfriend alone? I have the best girlfriend ever._

_**Kim Crawford likes this comment**_

_** Donna Tobin: **__Whatever, why do you guys hate me anyway?_

_**Kim Crawford: **__We don't necessarily HATE you. It's really just an unhealthy dislike._

_**Jack Brewer likes this comment**_

_**Grace Brewer - Kim Crawford: **__Kim, can I come over tonight?_

_**Jack Brewer: **__I'm going over her house_

_**Grace Brewer: **__Tell me it isn't true Kim!_

_**Kim Crawford: **__Sorry Gracie, he's my boyfriend._

_**Jack Brewer: **__Yea Gracie looks like you're stuck at home dealing with the little brat!_

_** Kim Crawford: **__Jack don't be mean unless you want your relationship to disappear!_

_**Grace Brewer likes this comment**_

_** Jack Brewer: **__Sorry Gracie, I love you!_

_**Grace Brewer: **__Can you like, live with us Kim? You just got him to apologize!_

_**Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford like this comment**_

_**Jerry Martinez: **__Okay, today is my little cousin's birthday, __**Peppito**__. The brat is annoying, but I love him._ _Feliz cumpleaños Peppito, te amo niño._

_**Jack Brewer, Kim Crawford, Peppito Martinez, Grace Brewer, Milton Krupnick, Julie Torres, Kelsey Vargas, and 29 others like this**_

_**Jack Brewer: **__Okay __**Kim**__, I'm writing this in appreciation for my girlfriend. She's beautiful, and the best friend and girlfriend I could ever imagine. I love you Kimmy._

_**Kim Crawford likes this status**_

_** Kim Crawford: **__I love you too Jackie!_

_**Donna Tobin: **__You know, I never really understood the term 'ugly' until I met __**Kim Crawford.**_

_**Kim Crawford: **__Ouch Donna, that wounded me. It hurts right- oh wait, I don't give a shit :)_

_**Jack Brewer: **__Donna, do me a favor, leave my girlfriend alone and GET A LIFE!_

_**Kim Crawford and Grace Brewer like this comment**_

_**Kim Crawford: **__Let's all take a moment to think about how amazing my boyfriend is. He brings me flowers out of nowhere, and he's just amazing. I love yo 3_

_**Jack Brewer likes this**_

_** Jack Brewer: **__You're adorable Kimmy 3_

_**Donna Tobin: **__Haha, "Let's all take a moment to think about how amazing my boyfriend is." You wish._

_**Kim Crawford: **__Oh, like you WISH Jack liked you. And you WISH that hurt me. Nice try Tobin, ain't happening._

_**Donna Tobin: **__You wish, Crawfish_

_**Kim Crawford: **__Apparently, your tiny brain can't understand my name contains no 'fish' in it. It is CRAWFORD. C-R-A-W-F-O-R-D. Oh wait, when you have a brain the size of a peanut, you can't say OR spell things correctly. We'll work on that. And nice rhyme, sweetie._

_**Grace Brewer likes this comment**_

_** Jack Brewer: **__Kimmy, I hate her too, but be nice, please._

_**Grace Brewer: **__Loser, it was just getting interesting!_

_**Kim Crawford: **__Really Gracie, really? And alright, Jack._

_**Jack Brewer: **__Once you bring your girlfriend flowers out of nowhere, get to know her better than she knows herself, know her siblings like your own, and spend every moment possible with her, THEN you can criticize me on how I treat my girlfriend. Until then, you have no room to talk._

_**Kim Crawford likes this**_

_**Jerry Martinez - Kim Crawford: **__Yo blondie, wassup?_

_**Kim Crawford: **__Jerry, call me blondie again and I will cut you._

_**Jack Brewer likes this comment**_

_**Jerry Martinez: **__Alright mamacita_

_**Jack Brewer: **__Bro, don't dig a deeper hole…_

_**Jerry Martinez: **__What?_

_**Jack Brewer: **__Leave my girlfriend alone, she's a killer ;) xx_

_**Kim Crawford and Grace Brewer like this**_

_**Milton Krupnick: **__Sometimes I wonder how you guys do it… __**Kim Crawford **__and __**Jack Brewer**_

_** Kim Crawford: **__Do what?_

_** Milton Krupnick: **__Being the perfect couple._

_**Jack Brewer: **__Well Milton, she's my princess and I love her._

_**Kim Crawford likes this comment**_

_**Jack Brewer - Kim Crawford: **__Kimmy, you coming over tonight?_

_**Kim Crawford: **__Yea, but I'm spending the night with Gracie._

_**Jack Brewer: **__I know, but I still get to see you xx_

_**Kim Crawford: **__But not as much as usual._

_**Jack Brewer: **__You know what Kimmy? You're worse than my sister in making me feel unloved._

_**Kim Crawford: **__Hush up, you little baby._

_**Grace Brewer likes this comment**_


End file.
